


Alcoholics Anonymous 戒酒匿名会

by cleric



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:55:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23126638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cleric/pseuds/cleric
Summary: AU，Loki x Thor，锤哥受。金发挪威移民和他的吉普赛血统弟弟的纠缠。
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 角色人设参照漫威电影，这个坑2012年的时候我曾经发在随缘居，胖子酒鬼thor我早就脑过了，罗素兄弟还比我晚好几年w（
> 
> 有各种暴力性脏话等少儿不宜描写，未成年人请回避。
> 
> 不知道8年后我能不能把这个坑平了，希望……

“今天是我开始戒酒后的第三百六十五天，我从没感觉这么好过，我感谢上帝，感谢大家帮助我许多，谢谢。”

戴着眼镜的瘦削中年男人完成了自己的发言，他含笑对众人点了点头便走下了讲台，大家对他鼓掌示以鼓励。另一位金发年轻小伙子走上了讲台，他温和地提议：“还有谁想分享自己的经历？”

台下的二十几人沉默了，尴尬的沉默，但讲台上的小伙子仍然温柔地等待，目光带有些许鼓励的意味。

沉默许久，坐在最后排高大壮实的男人举起了手。

讲台上的金发小伙子对他微笑，示意他走上台来。

男人迈着沉重的步伐走上讲台，他低着头，咳嗽了几声，指节粗壮的手捂住脸的下半部分，另一只手尴尬得好像不知道要放在哪儿。

他一直低着头，似乎在酝酿情绪。

终于，在讲台下人们好奇的目光下，他抬起了头。

那是一张典型的苍白浮肿的酒鬼脸，留着肮脏不堪的深色胡渣。男人也是金发，一头蓬乱的披肩金发，他身材壮硕，啤酒肚不争气地撑大了格子衬衫——从超市的减价品推车里捡出来的打折货。他表情木然，似乎对周遭的一切都无动于衷。

但所有人的注意力慢慢被他的湛蓝眼睛吸引……一个如此潦倒、贫困的酒鬼，却有一双清澈湛蓝的眼眸，这让人不禁联想他也许曾是个英俊少年。

“我的名字是托尔。”金发男人不停地咳嗽，声音因为酒精的侵蚀变得粗哑不堪。

“你好，托尔。”大家向他问候。

“我参加AA已经有三个月，我从来没发过言。”

在众人好奇且期待的目光下，他又沉默了一阵子。

终于他说道：“今天，我想……和大家讲讲我的事。”

二十五年前一个飘着雪的晚上，七岁的托尔突然得知他有了一个五岁的弟弟。

同父异母的弟弟，名叫洛基。

作为一个七岁的孩子，同父异母这个词究竟有什么深层次含义他并不清楚，他所知道的就是弟弟和自己长得完全不一样。

作为来自挪威的奥丁森家族在美国的第四代移民，托尔是个金发蓝眼的甜心男孩，继承了父母双方相貌的优点，像奶粉广告上吸引母亲目光的完美宝宝；而洛基，一头黑发显出了他的异族血统，他脸蛋瘦削得不健康，他不像托尔那么爱笑，也不怎么爱说话。

从雪夜里怯生生地走进家门的孩子，冻红的脸颊上一双大大的绿色眼睛，一个胆怯的小精灵。

自从父亲将洛基领回家之后，托尔宁静的家庭生活就被打乱了，父母好像一直在吵架，每日每夜伴随着的是母亲的哭泣，父亲的愤怒。

母亲只会哭，而父亲的发泄方式是开始喝酒，从建筑工地回来的父亲身上永远都是难闻的酒味，家里的瓶瓶罐罐到处都是，成为母亲生气时随手可得的抛掷物。

一切混乱都是洛基带来的，但让托尔觉得奇怪的是，他并不恨这个弟弟。

托尔看着洛基长大，当你只有七岁时，二岁的年龄差距就是一个非常大的鸿沟。托尔是独生子，在没有弟弟前他过着幸福的家庭生活，但也悄悄羡慕着有兄弟姊妹的家庭，他想要有朋友，有手足之情。

父母只要同时在家里就有很大概率会吵架，但他们对托尔依然温柔，他们并不曾将怒气发泄在唯一的儿子身上。夫妻俩尽力满足托尔的要求，每年的生日派对照样办得有声有色，父亲会准备礼物，母亲则为托尔做他最爱吃的曲奇和煎饼。

_亲爱的，小甜饼吃吗？_ 母亲带着没擦干的泪痕的脸是在托尔心头挥之不去的画面。母亲对所有人都温柔，甚至对非已出的洛基也没有太过严苛，唯独父亲是母亲永远不能原谅的人。从母亲看父亲的眼神中托尔能看得出来，母亲恨着父亲。

不过，洛基是没有生日派对的，至少在托尔的记忆里从来没有。

曾有一次，在洛基十二岁时，他问父母为什么自己没有生日派对，那是托尔唯一记得的一次，母亲对洛基发了火，母亲称呼弟弟为“ _野种_ ”，母亲说“ _我为什么要知道野种的生日是什么时候_ ”，母亲扭着洛基的耳朵冲着他大喊大叫，父亲则冲出家门整夜没有回来。

第二天警察上门让母亲去警局，告知她带着保释金来领人，父亲酒驾了。在母亲东拼西凑借了一大笔债后父亲才得以回家。自那以后父亲变得更沉默，他喝更多的酒，彻夜不归的日子也越来越多。

那也是唯一的一次，托尔记得洛基流了眼泪。

洛基是个沉默的孩子，他对抗这个世界的方式只有沉默，然而这一次他选择了哭泣。

洛基捂着被扭的耳朵哭得上气不接下气。夜里他在上铺问：“托尔，我能睡在你的床上吗？”

“下来，弟弟。”托尔说。

洛基蹑手蹑脚地从上铺爬了下来，钻进了托尔的被窝，他冰凉的手和腿缠在了托尔火热的身体上，就像一只缺爱的小动物。托尔用自己尚在发育但在同龄孩子里算得上强壮的手臂搂住了自己的弟弟。

“我恨妈妈。”

“我更恨爸爸。”洛基话中的冷酷让人难以相信这是一个十二岁的孩子，“我从来没有生日礼物。”

“嘘……”托尔让弟弟噤声，“你想要的话，我的生日礼物全部给你。”

“我可以玩你的任天堂游戏机吗？”洛基问。

“可以，什么时候玩都可以。但是现在你得睡觉。”

洛基将托尔抱得更紧了，眼泪打湿了哥哥的睡衣。

平静的日子凑合着过下去，持续到洛基读九年级时。

托尔还有两年中学毕业，在学校里他是个相当受欢迎的大男孩，金发迷人，笑容可掬，各项体育运动全能，还是校橄榄球队的明星四分卫。姑娘们都说他像个王子，然而对读书并没有太多兴趣的他决定毕业后就和父亲一起从事建筑行业。

而洛基则完全不同，自小他就成绩优异，从进入中学的第一天起他就决定考大学。

但也是这个时候开始……洛基变了。

也许是进入了青春叛逆期，也许是因为别的原因，洛基的个头忽然窜高，身体变得比原来强壮。他的性格也变了，不再是过去胆小羞怯的孩子，他很有主见，凡事自己会拿主意，不像托尔在很多方面依然依赖双亲。

在读初级中学时候洛基一直是学校里的小恶霸们欺负的对象，为了保护弟弟，托尔每次都挺身而出，将几个小混蛋一顿好揍，但现在不但没人敢欺负洛基，他居然还和校园里的恶霸成了好哥们。他们几个称兄道弟，人见人怕，好不快活。

托尔不懂洛基为什么突然就变了。

弟弟不再粘着自己，不再像小时候那样需要自己。

托尔曾问他， _为什么，弟弟，为什么你不和我说话了，为什么你看见我像看见陌生人，为什么，我们曾经那么亲密。_

洛基的回答是，我们不是活在一个世界的人，我们的思维方式不同，差距太大了，你还看不出来么。

洛基的脸上永远带着浅浅的微笑，他只穿黑色的衣服，开始留长发，他的样子像个堕落的摇滚乐手，瘦长的手指时常夹着一只自制烟卷，烟味呛人。托尔每每被难闻的烟味呛得咳嗽……弟弟是从什么时候开始抽烟的？

后来托尔听简说洛基在学校里偷偷卖大麻，生意好得出乎想像。

简是托尔的同班同学，读书刻苦的眼镜妹，褐色头发相貌平平，除了成绩好一无是处，没什么人爱搭理她。只有待人和善的托尔对她保持了适当的礼貌，因此简成了托尔的跟班，不管本人愿不愿意，她就是执着地跟着托尔。

“你怎么知道的？”托尔诧异地问。

“这事人人都知道！只有你和老师蒙在鼓里。”简虚张声势地说。

回家后托尔决定和弟弟谈谈这件事。

“这是违法的。”

托尔走进洛基住的阁楼——弟弟在十五岁时不再和托尔住上下铺，自己搬到了阁楼——幽暗的空间贴满了怪异的海报，灰色的外星人，连环杀手的招贴画之类的东西。

“那又怎样。”洛基懒洋洋地说。

“你就不害怕吗？”托尔问。

洛基说：“我需要钱，我要上大学。”

“爸爸会供你上大学的。”托尔平静地说，“我也会，我和爸爸一起工作挣钱，我会帮你。”

“不，不会的。”

“别这么想。”

“你这个白痴！！”

忽然，洛基暴怒着跳了起来，他抓住托尔的肩膀，指甲紧紧地掐进哥哥的肉里。

“爸爸已经失业了三个月了你知道吗？妈妈打算要和他离婚！律师来家里好几次，他们一直瞒着你，怕影响你这个阳光少年的心情，但他们根本不打算瞒着我，搞的好像要考大学的那个人是你不是我！在他们眼中我连个屁都不是，我究竟在这家里算是什么个东西……”

因为盛怒，洛基的脸变得狰狞，完全不像是十几岁少年的脸，然而无论怎么勉强，眼泪在他眼眶里聚集……依然纯真的眼泪。

托尔上前一步抱住了自己的弟弟。

往事历历在目，一切都好像是那个晚上，哭泣的小弟寻求着大哥的安慰。只是现在托尔已经变成身高六英尺的高大少年，他紧紧抱着弟弟，根本不顾过大的力量让对方开始觉得呼吸困难。

“你还有我。”托尔说。

“我会保护你，我不会离开你。”托尔又说。

洛基忽然像个小孩子一样抽泣，他回抱住自己的兄弟。

“你发誓？”他带着哭腔地问。

托尔说：“我发誓。”

“我卖大麻的事别说出去。我已经凑了不少钱……我很快就洗手不干了。”

“……好的，我答应你。”

深吸一口气，托尔停下了讲述。

已有很久他没一次性说这么多话，他觉得口干舌燥，迫切地需要喝点什么，心中的某个恶魔开始蠢蠢欲动。

二十几位参加戒酒会的同伴安静地等待他的发言，很显然托尔的故事吸引了所有人，连组织者史蒂夫，高个儿的年轻金发小伙也忘记了保持招牌般的微笑，他带着思虑的表情凝视着演讲者。

在参加戒酒会的三个月以来，托尔也听了不少人的故事……通过酒精来寻找满足感的人几乎都没有幸福而平凡的家庭生活，幸福的家庭是相似的，不幸的家庭各有各的不幸，他不知道自己的故事和别人的比起来究竟是哪个更不幸。

托尔清了清嗓子，对史蒂夫说：“我可以喝口水吗？”

史蒂夫回过神来：“当然可以，来，我们休息一下。”

举起一次性纸杯，杯中的液体在一瞬间似乎变成了透明的棕黄色，还有着酒精的香气……托尔揉了揉眼睛，这不是真实的，这只不过是幻觉。

他把水一饮而尽，重新回到讲台上。

一转眼，在若即若离的兄弟关系中中学时代过去，到了毕业之际。

毕业舞会是人人憧憬的盛大活动，所有男生都绞尽脑汁想办法约喜欢的女生做舞伴，并担惊受怕对方会不同意。但托尔对这件事兴趣缺缺。对此其他人的解释是，像托尔这样受欢迎的帅哥根本无需考虑舞伴，自然有女同学们排队让他挑。

然而托尔在意的是母亲已经有一个礼拜没回家。

母亲说她去探望姨妈，之后便离开了家。然而据托尔所知他根本没有姨妈，就算有也起码十八年没来往过。

父亲开始每天喝酒，之前的几年他一直喝酒，但从来没像现在喝得那么多。父亲换了另一家建筑公司干最底层的活，薪水比以前低了不少，只要有眼睛的人都能看得出来，家里一贫如洗，值钱的东西越来越少，能变卖的都卖了，父亲带回家最多的东西只有成箱的酒。

“你们离婚了吗？”

终于有一天，托尔再也无法压抑心中的纠结恐惧，他质问父亲。

父亲坐在电视机前，他半躺在沙发上，手里握着一瓶只剩一小半的杂牌酒，浑身散发着难闻之极的味道。电视机上的广告闪烁，托尔知道父亲压根就没在看那玩意。

“什么。”父亲嘟囔着。

“你和妈妈离婚了吗。”托尔又问。

“谁告诉你的。”父亲的眼神依然停留在杀蟑螂药剂的广告上。

托尔沉默了一阵子，他说：“你认为还有人会看不出你和妈妈的关系不正常吗，我从七岁起就知道了，我只是一直觉得奇怪，你们怎么硬撑了这么长时间，怎么还没像别人一样去离婚。”

父亲摇摇晃晃地站了起来，他的视线从电视转向了自己的儿子，自己的儿子，他的脸，俊美的脸，上帝啊，每次看到儿子的脸，就让他想到自己的妻子。

就在父亲挣扎着打算解释时，门被推开，洛基回来了。自从洛基变成父亲口中的不良少年后，他通常都在半夜三更的时候回家。

父亲和托尔同时望向洛基，洛基一手提着他的黑皮夹克，一手夹着烟，满脸诧异的表情，托尔又看了眼父亲，父亲的脸上满是嫌恶。

忽然，父亲手里的酒瓶向洛基猛砸了过去。

没有砸到洛基，砸在门边的墙上，很显然父亲已经醉得七荤八素，根本不可能击中目标……不知是不幸还是幸运。

“爸！你他妈的干什么？！”洛基回过神来，他恼怒地回敬道。

父亲的声音也提高了八度：“我说过几百遍，不许在家里抽烟！也不许说脏话！”

“我他妈的想干嘛就干嘛。”洛基冷淡地说，只准备上楼回自己的房间。

“你不是我的儿子。”

话音刚落，家里仿佛死寂一样，连空气都凝固了，静得连心跳声都听得见。

洛基停了脚步。他狐疑地瞪着父亲。父亲也因为失言而一时不知如何是好。托尔呆呆地看着他们，心跳越来越快，心脏仿佛要从胸腔里钻出来，噗通，噗通，这声音震耳欲聋。

不知过了多久，父亲蹒跚着走到门口，他捡起那瓶酒，狠狠地灌了一口，一些黄色液体从嘴角缓缓流下，滴在他胸口肮脏的汗衫上。

父亲说：“洛基，离婚的事是你告诉托尔的，对吗？我警告过你别乱说，但你还是不听话……你从来都不听我的话。”

洛基一言不发，绿色的眼睛透着寒光。

“我没有你这样的儿子，你不是我的儿子，你只是那个女人和别的男人生的野种。我曾经……爱过你的亲生母亲，那个吉普赛女人，她病重时我向她发誓我替她抚养你，让你以为自己是我的孩子。”

“你给我滚，我不许你再和托尔一起，你不是我的儿子。你不是……”

父亲摇晃着身体，重新又躺在了沙发上，他双眼无神地盯着电视，晚间剧插播的广告由杀虫剂变成了洗衣粉。

洛基的脸部肌肉抽搐了几下，他不置可否地撇了撇嘴，那是一种托尔从未见过的尴尬之极的神情。

狠狠地将烟头扔在了地上，洛基转身跑开了。

忽然回过神来，托尔也冲到门口，但是弟弟已经不知所踪。

用力的捏紧拳头，托尔觉得自己的心有一种被撕裂之感。


	2. Chapter 2

毕业舞会如期而至。  
  
眼看身边同学们一个个都找好了舞伴，托尔终于想起要紧事还没解决。  
  
而且，跟屁虫简一直在他身边提醒这件事。  
  
一个月前，“托尔，离毕业舞会还有一个月了，你想好找谁做舞伴了吗？”  
  
三周前，“托尔，我认识一个姑娘叫达西，还没人邀请她，你有兴趣吗，她的胸很大！”  
  
两周前，“托尔，娜塔莎让我转告你，她想知道你有人选了没有，如果没有她自告奋勇，她和巴顿正在闹矛盾，你干嘛不趁机参一脚？”  
  
现在。  
  
“托尔。”  
  
“托尔？”  
  
午餐时，托尔把马克杯砸在了地上，咖啡溅洒得满地都是。身边的同学们都投来好奇的目光。  
  
“别-再-拿-舞-会-的-事-烦-我。”  
  
金发男人一字一顿地说。  
  
简从没见过托尔这么凶过，她吓得大气不敢出。下意识地退后几步。  
  
托尔实在没办法了。  
  
他没法一心二用，他想知道母亲现在怎样了，去了哪儿；洛基自从那天的“事件”后再也没回过家，也没去上过学，托尔甚至报了警，但至今没有任何回音；父亲继续上班喝酒睡觉，对家里的事不闻不问；如果没有他，家已经变得不再是家。  
  
不，这个家早已经散了，有没有他都一样。  
  
忽然回过神来，托尔注意到简。  
  
简的眼睛瞪得圆圆的，像只受惊的小兔子。又大又厚的黑框眼镜滑下来也浑然不知，看起来有点滑稽。  
  
托尔尴尬地干咳一声，他帮简把眼镜扶好。  
  
“对不起，我在想事情……我不该那么凶。”  
  
“我没打算说舞会的事，托尔，我……我只想问你中午吃什么。”简哆哆嗦嗦地说。  
  
托尔笑了笑，他瞥了一眼地上碎掉的马克杯。  
  
“再来一杯咖啡吧。”  
  
那天放学时，为了表示歉意，托尔坚持要求把简送回家。  
  
中学的四年，托尔从没送过任何一个女孩回家，也没交过任何女朋友。托尔的生活就是四点一线，吃饭睡觉，上学读书，体育锻炼，以及收拾弟弟的烂摊子——比如帮着洛基对老师撒谎，以及在一切需要父母过目的单子上签字之类。因此，能让托尔送回家一次是莫大的荣幸。一路上简紧张得大气也不敢出，她红着脸默默走在托尔身边，并努力跟上金发男人的步伐。  
  
一路无话。  
  
到家了，简正准备敲门，托尔深吸一口气。  
  
“简。”  
  
“怎么？”简回过头来，她的眼神害羞又期待。  
  
“做我的舞伴。”  
  
说这句话时，托尔回避了简的目光，他不敢看简，也许是害怕对方的拒绝，也许是因为羞怯，也许是因为知道自己言不由衷。  
  
还没等到对方的回复，他挥了挥手，便离开了。

毕业舞会的那天，穿着借来的黑西装，稍作打扮的托尔开着父亲的旧雪佛兰车在简的家门口等她。  
  
当简走出家门时，托尔简直不能相信自己的眼睛。  
  
一位靓丽的少女，没有大黑框眼镜，没有难看的紧身裤、运动鞋和过大的套头衫，简穿着合体的白色抹胸连衣裙，画着淡妆，褐色的头发轻柔地垂在肩头，她看起来……非常漂亮。  
  
“你看起来棒极了。”托尔努力在大脑里挖掘词汇，他想要赞美一下自己的舞伴，可想来想去也只有这么一句。  
  
“谢谢。”简害羞地笑了笑，她说话的表情还是和平时一样，不自信，声音很低，不敢直视别人，“你也很帅气。”  
  
到了学校的舞会现场，托尔和简成了众人关注的对象，无数人惊讶地长着大嘴，更有不少平时看不起简的男生根本认不出她算是谁。  
  
几曲舞后，托尔让简坐在一边休息，简魂不守舍地瞪着舞会大厅上方的彩球，这一切都像在做梦……这是她十八岁人生中最幸福的一刻。  
  
是的，从一年级开始，简就暗恋托尔，和学校里无数怀春的少女一样，但那些女孩比她活泼美丽托尔也不喜欢，更何况像丑小鸭一样的自己……但现在她是托尔选择的舞伴，这真不是梦境？  
  
想到这儿简的脸蛋发烧一样的烫，她四处张望，想找到托尔，她想知道托尔现在哪儿，想问他是不是有一点喜欢自己，但是托尔已不知去向。

离开舞会，托尔向昏暗的校内男厕所走过去。  
  
他在厕所旁找到了他要找的那几个人，学校里的小恶霸，这几个家伙平时神龙不见首尾，只有在某些“特殊时间”才会出现，他们鬼鬼祟祟地蹲在厕所门外抽烟，不时爆发出大笑。  
  
“嗨，白马王子，要来点大麻助助兴吗，还是给你的马子喂一点迷药方便干那事呢？”一个黑发混混向托尔招呼着，托尔终于明白为什么洛基和他们私交甚密，他们是“生意伙伴”。  
  
“洛基在哪儿。”没有理会对方无聊的搭讪，托尔开门见山地问。  
  
“这个嘛，我们也不知道。”另一个混混慵懒地说道。  
  
“我们又不是洛基肚子里的蛔虫，谁管他想干什么。”  
  
“就算我知道，又凭什么告诉你。”另一个黑发的混混挑衅地瞥了托尔一眼。  
  
嘣，托尔忽然觉得心中的一跟弦断了。  
  
他大喝一声，猛冲上去抓住黑发混混的领口就把对方按倒在地。  
  
“我问你！洛基在哪儿！？”  
  
然而，还没等到对方回答，托尔对着混混的面孔就是一记重拳，又一记，再一记……直打得对方鼻血横流。  
  
旁边的几个混混吓懵了，有一个连跌带爬地溜之大吉，另几个急忙上来拉住托尔，但是身高六英寸三英寸体重二百磅的明星四分卫根本不容易对付。  
  
三个人扭打在一起，托尔很快放倒了另一个，但就在他失去理智地举起垃圾桶向倒在地上的混混砸过去时，忽然听到一声女生的尖叫。  
  
“啊啊——！！”  
  
简和她的女伴们呆立在眼前。  
  
简因为找不到托尔而心急，刚好遇见几个女同学过来要她陪着一起上洗手间，结果撞见了这一幕。  
  
“托尔！”简急忙上前拉住托尔，“你在干什么！别打了！你受伤了吗？”  
  
托尔自恍惚中回过神来，他茫然地看了看自己，借来的西装已经全是撕裂和血污，显然是得赔钱了，手臂上也有明显的几块乌青，他又看了看简……  
  
焦急关切，不知道说何是好的简。  
  
“别管我，让我一个人呆着……”托尔木然地说。  
  
心中涌起一阵巨大的痛苦和悔恨，托尔踉跄着退后，然后迈开双腿向学校出口跑去。  
  
他用尽全力奔跑，他觉得自己的肺快炸了。

托尔从学校径直跑回了家。  
  
半路上开始电闪雷鸣，下起了瓢泼大雨。以至于跑到家时他几乎全身湿了个透。  
  
像落水狗一样的托尔打开家门，蹒跚地走进屋里，家里没开灯，电视也没开，显然父亲没回家。  
  
雨水很凉，尽管是炎炎夏日，托尔却冷得直哆嗦，他走上楼梯，也许是冥冥中第六感的指引，他一直走上了阁楼。  
  
阁楼里一片黑暗，但他知道有人，他知道一定有人在。  
  
“……是谁？”托尔问道。  
  
没人回答。  
  
一双温热的手从身后伸过来，握在了托尔的手上。  
  
“是我。”清冽温柔的声音，洛基。  
  
“是你吗？”  
  
“是我，托尔。”  
  
“你去哪儿了？我找了你好久，你——”  
  
温热的手捂住了托尔的嘴，就像多年前那样，这次换做了他说“嘘——”。  
  
“别说话，你湿透了，会感冒的……把衣服脱了。”  
  
洛基让托尔转了个身和自己面对面，阁楼的小窗透进来的闪电光芒刺目，托尔看到了洛基的脸，弟弟的脸，还有他的笑容，苍白英俊，却又那么温暖熟悉。  
  
湿透了的西装和衬衫紧紧地贴在身上，脱起来很废力，洛基帮着托尔又撕又拉地把破烂不堪的衣服扯下来。托尔找了干净的运动裤换上，洛基从角落里抽出一条大浴巾让哥哥裹着，又不知从哪儿翻出一瓶酒递过去。  
  
“喝点儿，身上会暖和。”  
  
洛基打开了阁楼的灯，尽管屋外狂风大作雷声隆隆，可暖黄的灯光一下子让家有了暖意，托尔瞥了一眼手中的酒瓶，很显然这是父亲经常购买的消耗品。

“这是爸爸的酒？”他问。  
  
“是的，管他呢，你是他儿子，喝他的酒有什么关系。”洛基回答。  
  
托尔注意到，“儿子”这个词，洛基说得尤其刺耳。  
  
无论如何，托尔毫不犹豫地猛灌了一口，不是什么好酒，辛辣无比，让他呛得咳嗽不止，然而酒毕竟是酒，腹中一鼓热流传遍全身，他的脑袋开始变得昏昏沉沉。  
  
“真难想象，怎么会有人喜欢喝这种东西。”咖啡爱好者的托尔又仔细看了酒的商标，根本不出名的一个当地牌子。  
  
洛基坐在了托尔的身边，“你可以去问爸爸，他是酒精最忠实的奴隶。”  
  
“我永远都不要变成像他那样的人。”托尔说。  
  
兄弟俩并排坐着，一时无话。  
  
其实托尔心里有千言万语想要问洛基，他想知道弟弟究竟躲在什么地方，这一个多月如何生活，难道靠卖大麻的积蓄？洛基怎么能一个人离家出走，他不知道家人会担心吗。

但眼下的气氛很好，托尔不想打破这种气氛，一旦开口问些鸡零狗碎的问题，他们一定会吵架，一定会。他情愿沉默。  
  
总得给自己找点事儿干，于是托尔又灌了一口酒。  
  
洛基的手忽然放在托尔湿湿的金色头发上，还揉了两下。  
  
“我一直很喜欢你的头发。”洛基说，说完咧嘴一笑。  
  
弟弟柴郡猫样的露齿笑非常迷人又有趣，托尔放下酒瓶：“呃……谢谢？”  
  
正在托尔摸不着头绪弟弟的怪异举动时，温热的气息凑近到眼前，是洛基，他的脸离托尔越来越近，他的嘴唇碰了一下托尔的嘴唇——他吻了一下哥哥。  
  
“你在干什么？”托尔推了一下洛基的肩膀。  
  
托尔与洛基是亲密无间的兄弟，但就算亲密，也没有嘴对嘴的接吻过，托尔狐疑地眨巴着眼睛，不知道对方脑子里哪根筋搭错了。  
  
“今天你在舞会上吻了别人吗？”洛基柔声问着，并没有理会哥哥的疑问，他的手指缠绕在托尔的金发上转来转去，托尔的头发很长，像女孩子那样的长发。  
  
“什么？”托尔皱起了眉头，洛基究竟再琢磨什么怪问题，“没有。”  
  
“真的吗？”  
  
“我为什么要骗你……喂，我有没有吻别人，你关心这种事干嘛。”托尔打哈哈着想转移话题，还打算把弟弟抚弄自己头发的手给拨走，但他没成功，洛基白皙细长的手指揪住一把湿漉漉的金色头发，将托尔的脸拉到自己面前。  
  
“你以为我不知道吗？哥哥？今天你带着那个女人去了舞会，我亲眼看见你和她在一起！”  
  
洛基的神情忽然变得凶恶，平滑优美的脸部线条不再优雅，他的手依然紧紧揪着托尔的头发，托尔只觉得头皮一阵阵的疼痛传来，他不由的胸中无名火起，洛基是不是脑子出问题了？  
  
“我和简一起参加舞会不代表我就亲了她！就算我亲她又怎么样，关你什么事？！”

托尔抓住扯着自己头发的手用力一掰，洛基痛得大叫一声才松了手。然而还没有等到托尔有时间反应，洛基就整个扑过来压在他的身上。  
  
托尔被压倒在地上，洛基开始热切地吻哥哥，不……这不是热切的吻，这是动物般的凶狠的亲吻，像捕食者占据猎物的气势。洛基没有闭上眼睛，而是瞪视着托尔，似乎想让对方臣服在自己的目光下。

不得不说，这起了一定的效果……托尔似乎被震慑住了。  
  
自小到大，托尔从没被人这样深吻过，当然，他让某些想揩油的女生亲过他的嘴，那些女生提供免费午饭给他并让他隔着衣服摸过她们的奶子……仅此而已。不得不说在某方面的知识和实践活动上，托尔同学是相当贫乏的，别的男生认为他是校草必然马子无数，却不知托尔至今还是个处男。  
  
如果托尔生在平凡幸福的家庭，也许他的确可以找个平凡幸福家庭出身的女友，或者，好几个女友，在男生们的羡慕嫉妒当中度过四年的中学时光，可惜他不是。

如果他不是生在这样的家庭，如果他不用担惊受怕父母哪天离婚，如果他不用忍受父母吵架吵到天昏地暗但一看到他回家就马上噤声装做没事的样子只可惜装得太失败每次都让他看出来，如果母亲不离家出走，如果父亲不喝酒多一点时间陪伴他和弟弟。  
  
如果没有洛基这个弟弟。  
  
托尔发觉洛基的舌头伸到了口里，他已经不知道自己是什么时候张开嘴的？洛基又再度将纤细白皙的手指插在他金色的头发里摩挲着，以一个男人抚摸着最珍贵的物品的方式。  
  
有个坚硬的东西顶着托尔的小腹，他是男人，他知道是怎么回事，然而，让托尔惊讶的是，他自己起了同样的反应。  
  
洛基也发现了这个令人羞耻的变化。  
  
用膝盖硬生生地分开托尔僵直并拢的腿，洛基一只空闲的手伸向了托尔的大腿根部，他忽然用力地握住那个硬邦邦的东西。  
  
如果不是被吻着，托尔一定会因为惊讶、害怕和疼痛而喊出声，他用力推开洛基的脸。  
  
“你疯了吗？！”托尔难以置信地大叫道。  
  
“我才没有疯！你是不是用这东西操过女人了！告诉我！是不是！”洛基吼道。  
  
洛基的脸因为声嘶力竭而变形，托尔愤怒地瞪着不可理喻的弟弟，长久以来在他心目中或可爱，或纯真，或神秘的弟弟，他从未想过洛基会有不为人知的另一面，恐怖，歇斯底里，仿佛长久以来被压抑的不可告人的欲望终于得到了释放。  
  
“是啊！我操了简！怎样？我操了她！在车后座操了好几次！你满意了吗？！”  
  
托尔不知道自己为什么要撒谎，明知会激怒已在崩溃边缘的洛基的谎言。也许愤怒让人失去理智。托尔的脸涨得通红，他恼怒不已，论肉搏洛基绝不是他的对手，就在他打算用蛮力将洛基掀翻在地时，却觉得一阵天旋地转。  
  
该死的酒……  
  
洛基的手伸了进来，伸到了他的裤子里面，不。  
  
不不不不不。  
  
“不要。”  
  
然而洛基不会听从任何人的命令，他的手再次握住了兄弟的阳具，皮肤接触皮肤，血肉接触血肉，不再有阻隔。他以男人都熟悉的方式上下套弄着，神啊……托尔觉得自己的大脑快爆炸了。  
  
“我不允许你对我说不。”洛基又开始吻上托尔的嘴唇，然后是脖子，细碎的吻落在颈部的敏感皮肤上，“你答应过我，你发过誓，你会永远陪着我。”  
  
托尔听到自己发出了无法理解的呻吟声。洛基的吻慢慢向下，从他结实的胸膛，到毫无赘肉的腹部，然后是两腿之间。  
  
将裤子拉到臀部以下的位置，勃起的硕大阴茎愤怒地跳了出来，洛基在哥哥的金色毛丛里满足地深吸一口气。  
  
“你没有女人的味道。”他说，“为什么要骗我？”  
  
托尔挣扎着想坐起来，然而心脏的剧烈跳动和酒精带来的头痛让他没能成功，他喘息着说：“我为了找你天天睡不着觉，我三番两次打电话给911问有没有你的消息，我今天还为了你揍了人，三个人，我一个人揍了他们，如果不是被人阻止我杀了他们也有可能，你说，我究竟是为什么要骗你？”  
  
一股热流冲向眼眶，托尔努力不让眼中耻辱的体液落下。  
  
 _那是因为我比任何人都要关心你，那是因为你是我最在意的弟弟。_  
  
洛基沉默了一会，他忽然笑起来，“你喜欢我。”  
  
他毅然低下头用温热的嘴唇包裹住哥哥的粗长性器，他开始上下吞吐这个迷人的东西，肉棒顶端的穴眼里流出带着淡淡腥味的腺液慢慢与他的唾液交融。  
  
一阵天旋地转，快感是如此强烈，连带着酒精导致的眩晕，托尔觉得肠胃里的东西快要被呕出来。  
  
“洛基……不要。”  
  
再也不理会哥哥虚弱的拒绝，洛基没有停下来。  
  
  
  
  
  
那个晚上发生的事至今回忆起来仍然历历在目，闭上眼睛，就像怀旧电影一样在眼前回闪，托尔又做了几个深呼吸，因为今天他准备当着众人的面说出去，让这段回忆显得更加鲜活，仿佛就在昨天发生。  
  
他羞愧地发现自己的性器官居然又起了反应，男人终究是男人……然而在那样的情况下发生了那样的事和他想象中第一次性接触有着巨大差别。他想象中的第一次性事对象是一个美丽的女孩，温柔的，甜蜜的，充满了你情我愿的缠绵，然而事实是他和弟弟做了，是狂躁火热的对抗，宛如战场上的厮杀。如果他当时处于清醒状态，这件事绝对，绝对不会发生，洛基绝不可能半推半就地让他就范，也许一切都怪那瓶该死的酒。  
  
就是这样，从一开始他就不应该喝酒。  
  
“那天晚上，我和弟弟发生了性关系。”  
  
就……这样说出来了。  
  
仿佛心头一块巨石落地，竟然比想象中来得轻松。  
  
小会议室安静得连呼吸声都听得到，托尔环视众人，最后他的目光落在了史蒂夫身上。  
  
托尔还记得史蒂夫第一次带他参加戒酒会的经历，那时他还处于完全的自我封闭状态，只能勉强做一个合格的聆听者。戒酒会尽是些潦倒落魄的人，这些人倾诉的故事换作以往他可能连信都不会相信，被父亲强奸的女儿，得了产后忧郁症差点杀了孩子的年轻母亲，外表光鲜实则压力巨大到想自残的公司高管，这些人和托尔一样，用最方便也是最省力的方式来发泄自己的失意——酒精。  
  
那时托尔完全无法想象会有人会将自己见不得人的过去告诉别人，然而史蒂夫对他说，必须坦诚面对内心的黑暗面，正视过去，说出来，才能迈出第一步。戒酒会没有成员会随便评判他人，大家都和你一样需要帮助。  
  
“我知道很多人在毕业舞会后失去童贞，只不过我没想到我是以这种方式。”托尔尴尬地笑了笑，他试图表现出幽默感，他不想让自己的往事听起来太沉重，“我至今搞不清楚我是不是同性恋，不过在那件事后，我再也没和女人正经交往过。对于自己的性取向我一直都有点儿迷茫，也许是那件事对我影响太大，我想这也是我的弱点，我无法正视自己，只是随波逐流，根本不知道自己真正要的是什么。”  
  
“不过，每次想到那件事，我都觉得自己很对不起简。简一直对我温柔，而我……”  
  
双手用力撑在讲台上，托尔叹了口气，粗壮的指节因为用力而显得发白，接下去的事说出来只会让他更加的难堪，他还有勇气继续吗。  
  
终于……托尔缓缓地抬起头，在会议室的门口一个熟悉的身影闪现。  
  
穿着西装裙，化着淡妆的女士，她留着披肩的褐色头发，有一双善良的眼睛。  
  
她是简。


End file.
